Can anybody see
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Our story, it can't end like this... you hear me?"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Smallville' or it's characters, etc.

**Pairing:** Clark/Lex

**Summary:** "Our story, it can't end like this... you hear me?"

ps: this is AU. and only a bit canon-ish. Also everyone knows Clark is Superman because they aren't stupid and his glasses hide nothing. I guess they're cool with it, the knowledge.

This has like in all my fic's the characters being slightly ooc.

Anyway thanks for waiting for me to update. Actually it's not like you had an option, I felt like shit and wasn't going to post until I felt slightly better.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Can anybody seeing<span>**

The weather was perfect in Smallville, people were out and about buying groceries or whatever it was they were doing.

Some were washing their cars while others mowed the grass as children played tag and some kids ran from bullys.

After having soaked them in what most assumed was water from filled balloons inside a giant potato sack.

All was calm, for the most part and Lana called dibs thus taking it upon herself to organize Chloe's birthday party.

Chloe's friends were on the mark, they would make it a great party because she was always there for them.

Since everyone (meaning anyone not Lex, Tess or Oliver) was essentially broke, they planned the event to go down at the Talon.

Half the town was invited since the other half wouldn't come anyway because only some people were cool with the blonde Sullivan girl.

And let's be real not many people would fit comfortably in that location either.

As was stated earlier, Tess and Oliver were more than happy to get in her business and were busy ordering people around.

.

"Mercy be careful with that. You might hurt someone or worse, yourself." Tess was walking around with a stack of plastic chairs.

"Shut up Oliver, I know what I'm doing. Thanks for the concerned gaze though. You're getting better, I almost believe it."

She replied as some of the hired help moved furniture and pretended not to hear their conversation.

Oliver sighed then set some champagne glass boxes on a table.

The struggle was real and for a second he thought he'd pulled a muscle but ignored the ache in favor of talking.

"I can never win with you, can I?"

She stopped walking away from him then shrugs as he smiles and straightened up a bit but remained in place while speaking softly with some additional smugness in the mix.

"Screw this. I'm still going to marry you, you're my everything."

She laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds and a small part of him felt... He wasn't sure but it wasn't a pleasant emotion.

Tess noticd his demeanor shift even though outwardly he looked fine then kissed him on the cheek lovingly then backed up a bit and spoke.

"Pfft, like that corny line's gonna work on me or anyone with a functioning brain." Her dark blush was a telltale sign that she was lying but he kept that discovery to himself.

"We should get back to work before the guests start to arrive. I need to go home and shower so we can be fashionably late."

He gave her a suggestive smile and she rolled her eyes but leaned into him a little with the pretext of fixing his tie as she whispered her next words.

"You want shower sex, don't you."

He offered a carefree laugh then spoke blithely.

"You know me so well. I'll give you anything in exchange."

Tessa nodded once then gave him what looked to be a naughty glance and he was hooked but her chosen words caught him off guard.

"Invite Lex and you've got a deal."

"To fuck me, he'll no!"

"I meant to the party, dumbass."

"Scared me for a second." He then gave what she thought was an exaggerated sigh and stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh I'll call Clark. I'm sure he's the only person in town that actually wants your brother around."

"Great, we leave in an hour."

With those words she left and he was alone with the mental image of her brother. He shudders in what he's positive is distate, Clark wasn't so bad though.

In his defense, Lex just wasn't type.

.

After five minutes of peace they were back to bickering and spouting orders but laidback a bit and said they had to go home to 'change'.

When Lois barged in the room with a happy looking Pete then volunteered to help.

Clark and Davis were in charge of keeping Chloe distracted.

At first it was basically a competition to see who could keep her entertained better, at least without arousing suspicion.

Clark chose to hightail it while Davis sped off in his car.

Only one problem was encountered.

Actually that is a lie but Clark and Davis would just shove all the little obstacles and just sum it up to then call it one.

Now that it's established, an existing problem. Neither knew where she was or why she wouldn't answer her phone.

They looked everywhere for her but couldn't seems to catch a break as every time either thought they had her location pinned both were sorely mistaken.

.

.

"Lana, does Chloe know what today is? Don't answer, it was rhetorical but is she serious. You sure she hasn't texted you? Check again. Cause I've looked everywhere but I keep getting her beep for voicemail."

"Clark I'm sure she doesn't suspect us throwing her a party even tough it's her birthday. Maybe she's with your parents and waiting on you to say something."

Lana took a second to balance herself properly on the steps-stool then continued talking.

"I don't know, hey I'll call you back. Lois is taking the wrong cake out of the fridge."

She hung up and he shoved his phone back in his pocket slowly while pondering her words.

One thing to keep in mind, his dad's phone was broken and he hadn't really cared enough to replace it with a new one.

Clark tried calling his mom to see if she was around the farm but Martha was outside with Jonathan feeding the cows and had left her phone on the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p>Lex was at the Luthor mansion just chillin on his couch, eating some red velvet doughnuts while reading a 'Warrior Angel' comic he hadn't read in a few years.<p>

He had decided to take the weekend off to just relax while giving his staff the days off. It was fine though they would still be paid for not going to work those days.

The one person he hadn't expected to see in at least a few weeks barged into his bedroom through the window and he raised an eyebrow in question as he set his doughnuts down.

"You've got me fifty-shades of fucked up, Clark."

"Barely"

Clark could help the blush that formed on his face as he mumbled the word quietly and ran a hand thru his hair.

Lex tossed him one of his favorite blue water bottles.

"Thanks, Lex." Clark gave him a bright smile then took a drink and spoke quickly since time was of the essence, sort of.

"Uh sorry but I'm not really here on a social visit... Have you seen Chloe today?"

"Hmm, I gave everyone the day off. Try calling that paramedic she's in love with." Lex sat back down and resumed his reading whilst talking in a bored manner.

"He's also helping us look and we've searched everywhere. There's only a few hours till..."

Shit. He just remembered that Lex wasn't invited.

* * *

><p><span>M note:<span> I was listening to different genres on my phone and the current song is 'Cry my a river' by Michael Buble. Oh 'What You Need' by The Weekend is next, yay.

My sister's and brother have been making Ebola jokes- I'm like two hundred percent done with their shit in that department but am stuck babysitting for like another week.

I'll buy them cake then call it a peace offering or pay for their phone bills and tell them to shut up so I can go back to coughing. Uh I'm so mean, it's okay though. I'll call my parents in a bit.


End file.
